1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to tables and, in particular, to a frame for a table top.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tables typically include one or more legs that are connected to a table top. Many conventional tables include folding legs to allow the table to be more easily transported and stored. In particular, conventional tables often include legs that are pivotally attached to the table top to allow the legs to be moved between an extended position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a collapsed or storage position in which the legs are positioned near or adjacent to the table top. Thus, when the table is desired to be used, the legs can be placed in the extended position. On the other hand, when the table is desired to be transported or stored, the legs can be placed in the collapsed or storage position.
The table tops of many conventional tables with folding legs are frequently constructed from materials such as metal or wood. In particular, these known table tops may be constructed from steel, aluminum, plywood, particle board, fiber board and other types of wooden laminates. Conventional table tops constructed from wood or metal, however, are often relatively heavy and this may make the table awkward or difficult to move. Table tops constructed from wood or metal are also relatively expensive and the table tops must generally be treated or finished before use. For example, conventional table tops constructed from wood are often sanded and/or painted, and table tops constructed from metal must be formed or cut into the desired shape and painted or otherwise finished. In addition, some wooden table tops include a vinyl or protective covering, which may undesirably increase the cost of the table and make the table more difficult to repair if damaged.
Conventional table tops constructed from materials such as plywood, particle board, fiber board or wooden laminates are often not very strong or rigid. These known types of tables often cannot support large or heavy items, and these types of tables generally cannot withstand large forces or impacts without breaking or cracking. For example, these types of wooden table tops may split, shatter or the legs may become disconnected.
In addition, conventional tables with table tops constructed from wood or metal may be relatively heavy, which makes the table more difficult to move and more expensive to ship and transport. In order to decrease the weight of these known tables, the table tops can be constructed from lightweight materials such as plastic. For example, it is known to construct table tops from injection molded plastic to form relatively thin, lightweight table tops. Disadvantageously, these relatively thin, lightweight table tops constructed from injection molded plastic are often relatively fragile and unable to support a large amount of force or weight. Consequently, many injection molded plastic table tops require reinforcing members or other structural parts, such as brackets or support members, to strengthen the table top. In addition, the injection molded table tops may include support beams or channels that are intended to increase the strength of the table top. While these additional parts and features may increase the strength of the table top, they may undesirably increase the weight and bulkiness of the table. In addition, these additional parts may increase manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. Further, these additional parts may increase complexity and limit the functionality of the table.
It is also known to construct table tops from other materials and processes to create relatively thin, lightweight table top. Many conventional table tops constructed from relatively thin, light-weight materials lack the strength and sturdiness of the heavier-weight tables. For example, known table tops constructed from relatively thin, lightweight materials may undesirably twist or be distorted if an uneven load or force is applied to a portion of the table top. In particular, if a large load or force is applied to one corner of the table top, the table top may undesirably bow, bend, twist or otherwise deform.